Iida Ryuuta
|birthplace = |stagename = R・O・N STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION |nickname = |zodiac = |height = |occupation = Vocalist Composer Lyricist Guitarist Bassist Keyboardist |blood type = |genre = J-Pop |agency = |label = |group = (K)NoW NAME (2016-Present) |band = ROSARYHILL (2008-Present) |formerband = OLDCODEX (2009-2012) |active = 2003-Present |website = |blog = Blog |twitter = |instagram = }}Iida Ryuuta (飯田龍太), better known by his stage name R・O・N, is a lyricist, composer, arranger, guitarist, bassist, and keyboardist. He is a member of (K)NoW NAME, the vocalist/keyboardist of ROSARYHILL, and a former member of OLDCODEX. In 2013 he stated his solo project under the name STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION. Profile *'Real Name': Iida Ryuuta (飯田龍太) *'Birthday': *'Birtplace': *'Zodiac': Discography (Under the name STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION) Studio Albums *2020.02.05 STEREO DIVE Singles *2013.11.27 Daisy *2014.02.12 AXIS *2015.07.22 Renegade *2016.01.27 Genesis *2019.10.23 Chronos Songwriting Credits (Excluding songs for (K)NoW NAME, OLDCODEX, and ROSARYHILL) *I☆Ris - Believe in (Composition, Arrangement) *Idoling!!! - Sunadokei (Arrangement) *Idoling!!! - Dokidoki ga Tomaranai (Arrangement) *Uncle Bomb - Dead Magnet (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Annabel - Yoru no Kuni (Composition, Arrangement) *Annabel - Terminal (Composition, Arrangement) *Iizuka Mayumi - Kimi to Aitai Ashita no Tame ni (Arrangement) *Uchida Maaya - Winter has come (Composition, Arrangement) *Uchida Maaya - Soushou Innocence (Composition, Arrangement) *Uchida Maaya - Takanari no Solfege (Arrangement) *Uchida Maaya - Aimai☆Shaky Heart (Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - “CIRCUS MAN” (Composition, Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - BRING IT ON! (Composition, Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - ROCK ME (Composition, Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - Ai wo Torimodose!! (Arrangement) *Endo Masaaki - Sorairo Days (Arrangement) *Ogata Megumi - Eros (Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Kensho - FANTASTIC TUNE (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Kensho- ZERO (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Kensho - TOUCH (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Ono Kensho - Against The Wind (Lyrics) *Kakihara Tetsuya - thank you & smile (Composition, Arrangement) *Kakihara Tetsuya - String of pain (Composition, Arrangement) *Kakihara Tetsuya - adrenaline (Arrangement) *Kakihara Tetsuya - DEAR MY GIRL (Composition, Arrangement) *Kakihara Tetsuya - inside wall (Arrangement) *Kageyama Hironobu - CROSS WORLD ~Ore-tachi no Frontier Spirit~ (Arrangement) *Kageyama Hironobu - ROCK JAPAN (Arrangement) *Kageyama Hironobu - C.C.R (Crazy Cyber Riders) (Arrangement) *Coming Century - Precious Song (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Coming Century - Omoi no Kakera (Lyrics, Composition) *Kitamura Eri - STARLET SEEKER (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - PIXY (Lyrics, Composition) *Kurosaki Maon - UNDER/SHAFT (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - SCARS (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Our Life is Our Song (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - LIMIT BREAK (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - Candy☆Evolution (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - story ~Kimi e no Tegami~ (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - 【Dreamed wolf】 (Composition, Arrangement) *Kurosaki Maon - FRIDAY MIDNIGHT PARTY!! (Composition, Arrangement) *Kon Natsumi - ISOtone (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kon Natsumi - Sleep without a memory (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kon Natsumi - Despair Syndrome (Composition, Arrangement) *ZAQ - Serendipity (Arrangement) *Sasaki Sayaka - Lyla (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Satomi - Starlight Fortune (Composition, Arrangement) *Sato Satomi - Natsu no Kakera (Composition, Arrangement) *JAM Project - Space Roller Coaster GO GO! (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Three Souls (Arrangement) *JAM Project - BIG BANG EXPLOSION ~Song for Ragnarok Party~ (Arrangement) *JAM Project - NOAH (Arrangement) *JAM Project - GOING (Arrangement) *JAM Project - Samurai Party (Arrangement) *JAM Project - NAWABARI ~Haitoku no Scenario~ (Arrangement) *JAN Project - J-RIOT (Arrangement) *G.Addict - signal (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *G.Addict - grindingdays (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *G.Addict - everlasting note (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *G.Addict - monochrome (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *G.Addict - prism (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *G.Addict - highend days (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *G.Addict - miss you always (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Wagamama date show (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Trip into Tiny Peace! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Trickster (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Sweet Summer (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Chained Diary (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Tomorrow (new) (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - CANDY☆POP☆SWEET☆HEART (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - STEREOLOVE (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Trickstar’s next Trick (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Sora ni Tokeru Niji to Kimi no Koe (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Lost Symphony (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Parallel Paradise (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Wonderful World (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Checkmate (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Hurricane Mixer (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Be Free (as a shootingstar) (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - crossingdays (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Tenohira no Taiyou (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Tsuki to Orgel (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Welcome to the Parade (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - L&L (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - sugarpot (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - MARCHING MONSTER (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - ReTIME (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Magic Spell (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - UNLOCKER! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Euphoric Prayer (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - S･I･B (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Bitter Love (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Type-S (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Jumpin' Rollin' Coaster (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Ring a Bell (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Nanika Dareka (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Memories (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Best Wishes! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Pink no Bambi (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Dare ga Bambi ni Koishita ka? (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Close your eyes (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Pink Bambi Ragtime (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Secret Garden (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - shape of the key (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - TTR (Composition, Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Last Song (Lyrics, Composition) *Shintani Ryoko - Wonderstory (Lyrics, Composition) *Shintani Ryoko - Bandwagon (Lyrics) *Shintani Ryoko - Ironical Star (Lyrics) *Shintani Ryoko - Lunch BOX (Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Pretty Good! (Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Shiawase next page (Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - Slow Down (Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - HAPPY END (Arrangement) *Shintani Ryoko - AUTOMATIC SENSATION (Arrangement) *sweet arms - Blazing Heart (Arrangement) *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - yesterdays (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - VOICE (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - myself (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - To friends (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - Break a cage (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Tatsuhisa - Sketch -Turn of my life- (Composition, Arrangement) *StylipS - Android Rhapsody (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *StylipS - Melancholic Sunshine (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ZEN THE HOLLYWOOD - Kojika no Kutsu (Arrangement) *Takahashi Naozumi - glorydays (Lyrics) *Terashima Takuma - HERO (Composition, Arrangement) *Namikawa Daisuke - ELEVATION (Composition, Arrangement) *Namikawa Daisuke - Oh My Friend (Composition, Arrangement) *Namikawa Daisuke - Alright!! (Composition, Arrangement) *Namikawa Daisuke - Colorless sky (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Namikawa Daisuke - Derringer (Arrangement) *NEWS - Fighting Man (Composition) *Nogawa Sakura - HAPPY HARMONICS (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nogawa Sakura - TWINKLE☆CHERRY PINK (Composition, Arrangement) *Nomizu Iori - Campanella (Arrangement) *Nomizu Iori - Siren (Arrangement) *Hayami Akari - fall into me (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *BEE-HIVE - Time to go (Composition, Arrangement) *BEE-HIVE - Crazy love (Arrangement) *Faylan - BLUE BLAZE (Composition, Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Love Wind (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Misato Aki - once more again (Composition, Arrangement) *Morikubo Shotaro - Montaigne (Composition, Arrangement) *Morikubo Shotaro - FOCUS (Composition, Arrangement) *Yoshino Hiroyuki - 74R (Composition, Arrangement) *yozuca* - Happy☆Birthday (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Wakannaiya (Arrangement) *YURiKA - MIND CONDUCTOR (Composition, Arrangement) *Wada Koji - Kibou no Kakera (Arrangement) External Links *Blog Category:Male Category:1982 Births Category:February Births Category:Aquarius Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Soloists Category:Male Soloists Category:Songwriter Category:Composer Category:Lyricist Category:Arranger Category:Vocalist Category:Guitarist Category:Bassist Category:Keyboardist Category:(K)NoW NAME Member Category:ROSARYHILL Member Category:Former OLDCODEX Member